Song of the Falcon
by Future Elite
Summary: Chanson Fawkes, son of a wealthy family in Manehattan, came to Ponyville to escape the bore of his life. He came with his looks, his wits, and a few thousand bits, so he's ready for whatever life can throw at him. AN: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY, IT BELONGS TO HASBRO. First fanfic Constuctive critism please.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival and Measurements

To be honest, I don't really know where to start with this journal. The only reason I was given this as a way to record what happens in my new home, and so far, it has been a perfect amount of abnormal I have been looking for.

This will probably make more sense if I start from the beginning.

My name is Chanson Fawkes, and I was born and raised in the city known as Manehattan as a wealthy child. My family's wealthhails from the settlement of Manehattan, in which my ancestors knew exactly how to exploit the land they have discovered, makingthem millionaires very quickly. Too bad my family always managed to bore me, making me quite the adventurous child, although my family would view it as rebellion.

Speaking of my family, I have a very strange appearance due to a rare trait that I somehow inherited from my great great grandfather. First off, my eyes are red, which is already a rare aspect in itself. Next, my fur, wings (I'm a pegasus), and tail is pitchback, which seems normal at first, but, along each one is very intricate white stripes that look like tribal designs, and not only that,I have an abnormally large wingspan. Next, my mane, which is my second favorite feature. It has a natural fall to it, giving my an almost "emo" look.

Last, but certainly not least, my cutie mark. It's my all time favorite feature of myself, considering the work I had to do to get it. It's a treble cleft, and on each side of it is something different. On one side there is a microphone with several musical notes, representing my love for singing. On the other side, there is two swords crossed together forming an "X", representing my love for fighting.

Despite all of those external l quirks, I honestly am a pretty fit pegasus. My muscles are not exactly on godly levels, but more on "very hard working farmer" level. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, my new home.

It didn't take me long to find a town to live in since I had my sights on the place called Ponyville for a while, all I was waiting for was the right time, so on my twenty second birthday, I loaded my saddle bags and set off for the train station. Not long after I bought a ticket, my parents decided to wish me goodbye, and being persistent as they are, refused to let me leave unless I took a couple thousand bits with me. Seeing as I was forced to agree, I did, then set off to Ponyville

After a very uneventful train ride, I'm finally able to step off the train, and onto my new home. The first thing I notice is the fact that there are ALOT of mares, and very few mares. I mean, out of every four ponies, one is a colt. Next, is the fact that every building looks like a unicorn puked on it. So many damn colors, I just might get a seizure. Deciding that I had enough of these colors on the ground, I decide to take flight for a better view.

After taking flight, I notice the town is very close knit. There's a spa, some kind a building with a cupcake on it, and...some kind of carnival ride? I don't know, I'll check it out later. I look around in the sky, and notice a city of clouds, as in, Cloudsdale. I might visit there, only time will tell.

Next thing I know, I hear a voice, and then a noticeable pain on the side of my body. Since I was in the air, gravity took over and caused me and what ever object plummeting to the ground. I try to open my eyes, but all I see is a rainbow mane.

After getting up and leaving a surprisingly large crater and trying to shake the dirt off my fur, all I hear in a voice filled with worry. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, are you okay? It was a trick gone wrong, I swear it was an accident" I look at the sound of the voice and see a cyan pegasus with rainbow everything. I mean EVERYTHING besides her fur. Even her cutie mark is a cloud shooting out rainbow lightning, and her eyes, which are a darker shade of purple.

"Eh, its no problem," I say "I'm pretty sturdy for a pegasus, and you're pretty strong for somepony kinda short" It's true, she only came to my middle of my neck. "Hey! I'm a great size for maximum speed. Anyway, my name is Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier of all of Equestria!"

Her voice is confident, and me being the jerk I am, decides to knock her off her high horse. "It's a pleasure to meet you Rainbow, I'm Chanson Fawkes, the soon to be fastest flier in all of Equestria" I smirk at my own sentence, and she smirks right back "Oh yeah? Then how about a race to town hall to get you settled? Me and you. Right hear, right now." I was about to say yes, but then remember the contents of my bag were noticeably heavy. "I would, but my saddlebags have some weight to them. How about after I get worked out into town? Until then, you should walk with me there." She thinks for about a minute, then smiles and says,"...Fine, but one way or another, I'm going against you." She gallops besides me and guides me to the town hall.

Along the way she tells me about several places that holds some signifigance to her "Well that tree over there is the library, and my egghead friend lives there, and in charge of that. That large field is the world famous Apple family apple orchird, another one of my friends live there. That place with the sweets on it is...WATCH OUT!"

And for the second time this day I was charged by a mass of fur. Instead of actually getting up, the this pony decided to lay on my stomach. Now this time, it's a pink mare with cyan eyes, and a mane and tail that can only be described as poofy. Before I could say anything, she started speaking very quickly. I think she said, "Hiya mister, I can't help to notice that you're new here, and since it's my job to be everypony's friend once they arrive *gasp* I almost forgot, I need to set up a party!" With that, she jumped off me, and dashed off to wherever.

"The buck just happened?" I ask Rainbow "That's Pinkie Pie, they party planner and sweets baker of Ponyville. Get past all that crazy, and she's actually really cool. Oh look here we are town hall. Just go in there and ask for Mayor Mare. I'll see you later for that race." She flies off somewhere as I enter into the large building marked as Town Hall. Inside this building is actually two mares talking to each other near a large desk. "Excuse me, Mayor Mare?" A light colored mare looks at me and says "Oh, youmust be the one that Rainbow Dash crashed into. I suppose you're here for a home?"

And about a half hour later, I'm in my house, fully furnished with a kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms, and one empty room, probably meant for storage. I was about to unpack when I realized all I have with me is a few thousand bits. I'll just buy what I need (food, cooking utensils, cleaning utensils, clothes, books) and leave the rest of the money at home. I look at the handy map that the Mayor has given to me and point out Carousel Boutique, the market, and Golden Oaks Library. Of course I check the time before I leave, but I notice it's only twelve thirty in the afternoon.

First on my list, the boutique. It's the same building I saw earlier today that really looked like a carnival ride, and as I walk in, I'm greeted by a gorgeous pure white unicorn mare with amazing purple hair, and blue eyes, and dimonds as a cutie mark. "Oh hello darling, you must be the colt Rainbow Dash was talking about," What the buck? Word must travel fast around here, not only that, but she speaks with such refinement. "And might I say, absolutely adore the designs on your fur, they're are just so, captivating."

"Thank you, I inherit it from my great great grandfather. Anyway, I have a large order to fill, so take your time doing this. I need four different formal outfits that have dress shoes to go with them, a jacket, gloves, a scarf, a pair of gloves, a winter hat, and...that's it."

After she writes all that down, she looks at me and says " My my, such a large order, but I suppose that it will be done within a week, and the total price may be quite expensive. But for now," she grabs measuring tape with her light blue magic aura "I must measure for reference. I warn you darling, this may take a while, I hope you can handle it." Next thing I know, ribbons, cloth, and other types of materials wrap around me in hopes for size comparison.

After about thirty minutes of silence, I see the Rarity (we introduced ourselves about five minutes into the measuring) blush, and say "Don't take this the wrong way darling, but I must say, you are very large..." her blush darkens realizing what she said "Umm,I mean, body wise, thats what I mean, not, uh, anything else" I feel the heat rise to my cheeks, and say "Thank you, but someone as beautiful as yourself must have men lining up just to see those amazing eyes of yours."

I see her smile, and then she says "Thank you for the compliment darling, and I'll tell you this..." she leans in close to my ear and whispers in a sultry voice, "Flattery will get you everywhere." The way she said it caused me to blush almost instantly, and making me not realize she released me from all of the materials. "Thank you for the measurements dear, I will have your items within a week" As she walked to the back room, I notice that she bucks her hips around more then necessary.

If I only knew what I got myself into.


	2. Chapter 2: Marketplace Apples

After that flustering experince, I think that it's a god idea that I mke my way to the marketplace of this town. I pull out my trusty map of the area, and thankfully, it's not as far as I expected it to be. Compared to the map, which is ment to scale to an extent, it seems to be only about a mile away. There's really no need to rush, so I decide to take my time making my way there.

Nothing of particular interest happens on my way there. Sure, a few ponies stare me down, but that's bound to happen when you look as strange as me. for some reason, it doesn't really bother me as much as it really should, considering I'm some sort of freak of nature anyway.

When I do arrive at the market, I'm surprised at how many stalls and stores there is. There's a stand for carrots, stores for teas, and by Celistia, is that a joke parlor? I've been needing one of those for the longest time, like I'm suffering from withdrawl since I left Manehattan a few hours ago.

I'm an expert prankster, but not simple stuff like a zapper, but pranks more complicated, things that take some planing. One example is placing buillon cubes within eighty five showerheads. The results were amusing, especially having everyone smell like soup. Of course I got caught (after about three weeks), and my punishment was only repairing everyone I defected and a public apology. Despite consequences, I still think that it's one of my most secsuessful pranks.

Anyway, back on topic, joke parlor. I enter and I'm introduced to racks upon racks of materials used for jokes. I pick up a nearby basket and begin my shopping spree. There are so many choices around me, from fake barf, fake blood, buzzers, cutie mark removal tape, snakes in a can, sticky mats, and candles that won't go out. So many choices around me, but I still wonder if I can find time to use them.

After I place the before mentioned items within my saddlebags, I agree with myself that I should really get back on track, and aquire some more important items. I look around at my current position and thankfully, many cooking supplies, fruit, and vegtable stands happen to be near me. and after going to each stand in about fourty five minutes, I come up with a variety of foods and utinsils. To my dissappointment, I notice my favorite food is missing.

Apples.

I have something of an obsession with those apples, and if I don't get my daily fill on them, I might reack havoc on Equestria.

I find an apple stand, and the one manning the stand is an earth pony mare. She has orange fur, long blonde hair and tail that are both tied into a pony tail. she has green eyes, and freckles around her muzzle. She also happens to have a sterotypical cowgirl hat, but even without that, i can tell she has that 'Southern Belle' vibe. She notices me approching, and speaks with a very thick southern accent.

"Howdy there pardner', I don't think I seen you around theese parts before. What's yer' name stranger?"

I smile briefly before replying, "My name is Chanson Fawkes, the soon to be fastest flier in Ponyville, and hopefully Equestria" I stick out my hoof in instinct, which in turn causes my hoof to be grasped tightly by this mare's own hooves.

"So yer' the one that has everypony in a worry. You don't seem like a bad colt to me,anyway, my name is Applejack, part of the world famous Apple family, owners of Sweet Apple Acres,niceto meet you." After this, she seems to tighten her grip and shake her hand up and that with force I wouldnt expect from someone her size.

After letteng go of my hoof, I check for any possible injuries. I don't find any, so I reply " Nice, to meet you too Applejack, and I didn't expect that much strength from you"

"Farm work does that to ya', especially bucking apple trees all day long" She looks me over briefly, before saying "Ya' know, extra help is always welcome at the farm. I'm sure someone yer' size may be helpful"

I'm surprised really. Five minutes into meeting this mare, and I'm already offered a job, and a steady income of bits is not a bad idea at all

"Sure, why not?" I reply, " A steady income of bits is a good idea anyway."

She smiles and says " Perfect, I've been looking for help for weeks now, and you seem to be what I'm looking for. So, what brings you to this stand pardner'?"

"Oh,I almost forgot. Thirty red apple please." I'm ashamed, I almost forgot about the most amazing food in the world...

She looksat me with a an expression that says 'wut?' perfectly. "That's a hefty order, fan of apples?"

I scoff "Fan? If apples had an embodiment, I'd probably marry it. I mean, anything with apples in it, I'll probably eat it."

"Anythin'?"

"Anything."

She seems to giggle to herself, apprently knowing something I don't. Whatever it is, the cocept seems to be hilarious to her.

It irks me a bit for some reason though. "Whats so buckin' funny?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

She has a cheecky grin on her face, as if she's innocent. "Oh nothin' at all Fawkes, just something you'll find out later."

"Ugh ,whatever." I reply. "How much do I owe you" I ask, quickly changeing the subject."Sixty bits" she says happily.

I fish out the ammount required, and give them to her, as she says " Thank ya' much." She then looks at me, an states "Come by the farm in two days, as in, Wednesday, then I'll put ya' to work. I hope yer' colt enough"

I smirk at her challange "Trust me _Apples_, I'm pretty sure that I'm more colt then you can imagine." Apples. I know, horrible nickname.

"Then you can prove it to me in two days,_ Channy_." Really? Channy? Someone's getting desperate. " I'll see you then"

As we both smirk at each other, I walk away from this challanging, yet fun mare.


End file.
